Berhenti Berharap
by minako sejuro
Summary: u-kwon/b-bomb zico/u-kwon block b


Di belakang pohon di taman sekolah ada seorang namja yang sedang bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan seseorang yang ia sukai, tiba-tiba seseorang datang mengejutkannya.

"hey, sedang apa kau di situ?" kata seseorang

"ah, minhyuk hyung ada apa?" orang itu malah balik bertanya

"sedang apa kau di situ?" orang yang di panggil minhyuk itu mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tadi

"a-ah, i-tu . . . h-hyung." Kata orang itu sambil memutus sambungkan kedua jari telunjuknya

"jangan bilang kau sedang mengintip jiho?" tebak minhyuk

Hanya di balas dengan anggukan malu-malu oleh orang yang di tanya tadi.

"hey KIM YU KWON tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengharapkannya dia itu sudah memiliki kekasih"

'dan sadarlah disini ada aku yang masih mengharapkan mu' lanjut minhyuk dalam hatinya

"ta-tapi a-aku menyukai ah ani lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya" kata namja yang bernama kim yu kwon atau lebih sering di panggil yu kwon itu keras kepala

"terserah apa kata mu lah yu kwon, aku bosan mengingatkan mu terus-terusan" kata minyuk geram

Setelah itu minhyuk pergi meninggalkan yu kwon yang masih saja diam terpaku di belakang pohon, sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi aksi melamunnya

"yu kwon hyung" panggil namja yang tadi yu kwon perhatikan

Badan yu kwon tiba-tiba menegang. suara itu, suara seseorang yang sedang mengisi hatinya saat ini.

'apakah ini mimpi atau ini sungguhan? Namja itu memanggil ku, dia memanggil ku, dia benar – benar memanggilku. apakah ini benar, apakah ini benar, APAKAH INI BEN-

Pukk ~

Sebuah tangan kokoh tepat berada di bahu mungil yu kwon dan hal itu sontak membuat dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" …AR'

DEG

Yu kwon menoleh dan pada saat itu dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya.

"kenapa dia tiba-tiba mendatangi ku….." gumam yu kwon

Dan untungnya telinga zico masih berfungsi dengan baik, menjadikannya masih bisa mendengarkan gumam-an yu kwon tersebut.

"apa aku tidak boleh menemui teman ku ?" kata zico sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada

"a-ah bu-bukan be-begitu. Ha-hanya saja… hanya saja… " yu kwon berkata sambil memutus sambungkan jari telunjuknya

"hah sudahlah jangan banyak bicara bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi, jika kita telat ke kelas bisa di beri hukuman oleh jung soengsaenim" sambil menarik tangan yu kwon

Sontak perlakuan zico membuat pipi yu kwon kembali merona.

~~kantin~~

Di sebuah meja kantin terdapat seorang namja yang melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi pagi, yaitu memandangi seseorang yang dia sukai.

"sampai kapan aku harus melakukan hal ini" lirih yu kwon

Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama minhyuk duduk didepan yu kwon dan itu membuat yu kwon merasa terganggu karena tidak bisa melihat orang yang dia sukai.

"ya! Hyung jangan di situ kau menghalangi 'pemandangan' ku" kata yu kwon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Minhyuk menatap mata yu kwon , lalu kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan yu kwon "yu kwon tatap aku, kali ini saja bisakah kau mendengarkan kata-kata ku, kali ini saja. Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengharapkan orang yang jauh dari mu, dan berusaha melihat orang yang selalu ada didekatmu"

"maksud hyung?"

"apa kau tidak mersakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan?"

"aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang hyung katakan"

"aku mencintai mu yu kwon, aku menyayangi mu, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang ada di hatimu"

"…."

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"jangan bercanda, candaan mu itu tidak lucu-_-"

"kau anggap perhatian ku selama ini hanya candaan? Hey aku serius kim yu kwon untuk apa aku membuat candaan tentang perasaan, aku bukan bocah labil yang ingin mencari membuat seseorang malu dengan persaan cintanya yang tidak serius"

"….."

"jawab aku yu kwon?"

"hahh ok, kau tau kan aku begitu mencintai jiho? Bisakah kau menghilangkan persaan ku kepadanya dan buat aku mencintai mu dengan tulus?"

"aku akan melakukannya asalkan kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

"saranghae minhyuk hyung" kata yu kwon sambil tersenyum

"…kau menerima ku?" wajah minhyuk tampak berseri-seri mendengar pernyataan yu kwon tadi

Yu kwon menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman

"nado saranghae kim yu kwon" minhyuk langsung berpindah tempat menjadi di samping yu kwon dan langsung memeluknya.

End~


End file.
